Elemental Death
by jensensgirl89
Summary: Sam and Dean are markd for death. Can the demon kill them or will emotions get in the way?


-1Elemental Death

Chapter One

Dani Miller was sleeping in her queen-sized bed in her house in Andover, Massachusetts when she heard a knock at the door. She heard it faintly at first as she woke up and then louder when she was awake. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on her robe and her slippers and walked to the bathroom. Her reflection showed a girl of twenty one with dark brown hair with blond and red highlights that flowed down to just past her shoulders. She was about five feet, seven inches tall. She had gentle blue eyes that looked like sky and a lovely complexion. She left the bathroom, looking at the clock as she walked by. 3:30 am.  
"Who the hell is knocking at my door at three thirty in the morning?" She asked herself in a thick English accent. She walked into the living room aimed at the door. She looked through the eyehole and unlocked the door. She opened it and looked at the person in the doorway. "Bloody hell. Meg Masters." She said.  
"Hey Dani." Meg said.  
"What do you want?" Dani asked coldly.  
"Is that anyway to greet your best friend?"  
"Ex-best friend." She corrected.   
"Ouch." Meg clutched her heart.  
"Don't do that. You have no heart. If you were my best friend, you wouldn't have almost killed me."  
"Listen. I know that was a mistake. But, can we put the past behind us? I need your help."  
"What with this time?"  
"Can I come in?" Meg asked attempting to walk through the door. Dani stood in her way.  
"No, you can't come in."  
"Dani, I really need your help. The people I need dead won't let me near them. I need to you to do it."  
"You want me to be a hit woman for you?" Dani scoffed.  
"Yeah."  
"No way." She tried to close the door.  
"They killed your brother!" Meg yelled in an attempt to get Dani to help her.  
Dani opened the door.  
"What?"  
"They killed your brother." She repeated.  
"Sam and Dean Winchester? That's who you want me to kill?"  
"Yes. I've tried. They got away and I know I can't get near them again. They're too smart and they're too big a threat to demons to be alive.  
"I'm not a demon anymore."  
"You still have it?" Meg asked referring to the tattoo of the demon symbol on the back of Dani's neck.  
"Yeah. I still have it. I'm kinda stuck with it."  
"You're still a demon while you have that." Meg said.  
Dani thought for a moment. Sam and Dean had killed her brother. They killed her friends. They killed her family. Because of them she had been an orphan at twelve. Anger filled her. She wanted revenge.  
"Alright." She agreed reluctantly. "Just tell me where they are."

Sam and Dean were sleeping during all this. Sam, who had had restless nights, was sleeping the best he had in months. His dreams were vision free as were his daydreams. He hadn't slept well since their dad had left after the shadow demons. He had had nightmares about their dad dying in brutal ways. In one, John was tied to a pole in a room. Sam could see a sort of mist swirling around in the room. He saw John cough, shout out a name that Sam could never make out, and struggle weakly before his head rolled to one side. There were two other figures that Sam never made out . He had this dream the most. At least, he thought it was a dream. They hadn't heard from John since his departure. Dean didn't know about the dream. Sam didn't want him to worry over nothing. But then, what if it wasn't nothing? His mind constantly had a war over this very thing. Tell Dean or not tell Dean? Not tell Dean was always what his mind decided.  
Dean had lost the journal. His dad's journal. The thing that told them everything was gone. Last time he had seen it was in the Impala. He had turned the car upside down looking for it. They had torn the room apart and had no luck.  
Sam then heard the distant sounds of Dean's alarm. He heard the thump as Dean put on the snooze. He slowly opened his eyes and examined the hotel room. He looked over at Dean and saw him turn onto his side, huddled under the comforter.  
"Sammy?" He whispered.  
"Dean go back to sleep, man." Sam muttered.  
"I'm gonna get breakfast." Dean said. Sam murmured something and Dean took it as permission to leave. He quickly dressed and left the room, grabbing the key on the way out.  
In the lobby of the hotel there was a breakfast bar set up. There were eggs, scrambled and fried, bacon, Canadian and American, pork and turkey, smoked and honey, sausage, maple and regular, biscuits, bagels and cream cheese, and even donuts. Orange Juice, apple juice, coffee, and milk were served also. Dean grabbed a tray and a couple plates and filled them both. He got coffee for both him and Sam. He was leaving the room when a girl knocked into him. Everything fell off the tray. The coffee spilled on the girl.  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry." Dean said. He dropped the tray to help the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"I'm fine. I'm ok. It just spilled on my jacket it didn't get me." She slipped off her jacket and shook it.  
"I'm really sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning."   
"No, no it's alright. Thanks though." She looked up and smiled at him. She had sky blue eyes and beautiful skin. Dean smiled back.  
"I am sorry." He said.  
"Would you stop apologizing? It was an accident." She said, still smiling.  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"Stop it."  
"Alright. Listen my brother and I are in 320. If you change your mind and want me to pay for dry cleaning, come on up. I'll give you cash on the spot."  
"Alright thanks." They each turned and was walking away when the girl found something. "Uh, sir? I think you dropped this." Dean turned around and saw the girl holding his wallet. He felt all four pockets and walked over to her. "You're Dean Winchester?" She asked, lifting her gaze slowly from his driver's license to his eyes.  
He took the wallet and put it in his pocket.  
"That depends. Who's asking?"  
"I'm Dani Miller."  
"Nice to meet you Dani Miller." They shook hands.  
"I think I found something of yours. Uh, it's up in my room. It has your name on it. It's a journal. It had Winchester written on the back."  
"You found the journal?" Dean gaped.  
"Yeah. It was lying in the parking lot. I was gonna bring it down to lost and found. Come on. It's in my room."  
So, they got on the elevator together and walked to her room. She slid the key in the door and opened it. They walked in, Dean closing the door behind him. She walked to her table and picked up the leather bound journal.  
"Here ya go." She said.  
"Thanks so much." He replied, taking the journal. "Don't forget about my offer." He opened to door and left.  
Dani watched the door for a moment and walked to her bathroom. She said a few words in Latin and the mirror began to swirl.  
"The brothers are here, just as you said. I've introduced myself. What do I do next?" There was silence "Befriend them?" More silence. "Yes sir." She said other words in Latin and the mirror changed to reveal the hotel room of Sam and Dean. Dean just walked in. She smirked. Dean would be first.


End file.
